


Happy

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Peter is a bigger dickhead than normal, Short, YOLO, pedrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew reflects on his motivation to execute Edward's stabbing.</p><p> </p><p>something I wrote in approximately three minutes when I got bored of writing the second chapter of another story and needed the pedrew drug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Drew's heart pounded in his chest. He'd just ruined Edward's life. He could hear the boy's shrill cries of agony, the way they swirled around his mind, haunting him.

But he remembered the way Peter had kissed him so softly, so lovingly when he'd agreed to this, and he didn't feel guilty at all. While part of him knew Peter was only exploiting his crush to get someone to do his dirty work, he didn't care. As long as Peter was happy, he'd be happy too.


End file.
